Don't You Cry
by Sess-sama
Summary: InuKag finally admit their feelings & mate. But he is killed in the final battle with Naraku. Why has Sesshoumaru shown up?


Don't You Cry..... By Sess-Sama  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Moonlight Melody  
  
Inuyasha sat in the crook of the tree, staring down at the camp below him. They were sleeping peacefully. He looked upon them one by one. Sango...her long black hair billowed out beneath her. His heart saddened a little for all she had gone through. Her father...her brother...her entire village...gone. Miroku, the perverted monk was cursed with that wretched hole in his hand. It was a blessing & a curse at the same time. Many times, the monk had saved their skin with that curse. Little Shippou, his parents gone & on his own, though still just a small child. He lay curled up against the real object off his contemplation. Kagome. 'Kagome he sighed, her long black hair glistened in the moonlight. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat that formed whenever he looked upon her. She looked so damn peaceful lying there. She didn't even belong here, or did she? Why did she fall through that well? Was she fated to meet him & be a part of this era? He sighed again, looking up to curse the new moon that brought upon his change.  
He HATED being human. He felt so weak and defenseless. He couldn't even use the Tetsusaiga during this time. He lived in fear that he would let Kagome & the others down while he was human. There was nothing that wounded his pride more than having to rely on 3 humans, a kitsune cub & Kirara to defend him during this time. Thank the Gods that it was only one night a month.  
He cast his gaze back upon the camp & was surprised to see that Kagome was awake. She stared up at him, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Hey," he said, "I thought you were sleeping." Kagome smiled "I was, but I woke up." Quietly, so as not to wake the little cub curled up next to her, she wriggled out of her sleeping bag & walked across the clearing to stand beneath the tree he was sitting in. "Care for some company?" she asked softly.  
He looked down at her & his heart skipped a beat when he gazed in her eyes, His heart seemed to be caught in his throat & he just couldn't speak, so he merely nodded. Holding out a hand, he helped her climb up & settled her in the tree, nestled between his legs to keep her from falling. She sighed softly & leaned back against his chest. "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. He raised an eyebrow at her softly voiced question. "Yeah?" "Have you ever wondered why I really came here? I mean, why I was able to come here?" She absently played with a long strand of his now black hair, twirling it in her fingers as she awaited his reply. He sighed loudly, not really knowing how to answer.  
"I've wondered ...but I've never found the answer. "A long silence fell between them, as she nestled back against his chest. He felt the breeze blowing over them both, its soft melody lulling them closer to the land of dreams. He cautiously leaned forward a bit & deeply inhaled the scent of her hair. 'Jasmine & lilies', he thought. No matter what he told her, he had always liked the way she smelled. In front of him, Kagome stiffened.' Did he just sniff me?' she wondered. She turned around to look at him. His eyes were closed with a blissful expression on his face. She watched the slow rise & fall of his chest & thought to herself 'Why, he's asleep'. Tentatively, she reached a finger out to stroke his cheek. 'I love him so much, but it doesn't matter. I know he is not free to love me back." Feeling a bit bolder, she traced her finger across his lips. They felt just as soft as she had imagined. She let out a pent up sigh of sadness. What she wouldn't give to kiss him. A mischievous smile crossed her face. 'Why not? He's asleep. What can he say?' She leaned forward, inch-by-inch, closer she came until her breath brushed against his cheek. Just as she was ready to touch her lips to his, Inuyasha eyes snapped open. Kagome jumped back so violently, it was all Inuyasha could do to keep her from falling out of the tree. "Dammitt Kagome, you're going to get yourself killed." He held her tightly, feeling her heart beating wildly. "What were you doing anyway?" he asked, grinning. Her face flushed bright red & she struggled to get away from him. "Stop it." he said, pulling her closer to him." Were you trying to kiss me?" he asked. He grinned as she looked away from him. "You know," he said, "All you had to do was ask."  
She felt her heart stop as he leaned in closer to her, softly touching his lips to hers. Too dumbfounded to move, her eyes widened in shock as he tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her even closer to him. Letting out a long breath, she softly moves her lips against his. 'Oh Gods', she thought, 'he tastes wonderful.' She gasped sharply as she felt his warm tongue begging entrance to her mouth. Parting her lips to welcome the invasion, her own tongue snaked around his. He moaned gently, his hand gently caressing the back of her neck. "Damn, Kagome, I wish you'd just done that sooner." Shocked, she broke their embrace. "But Kikyo...." He cut her off by pressing his lips back against her "You know, I always did think you talked too much." She giggled softly as he helped her down from the trees branches. Leaning against the trunk, he pressed her body next to his. "I promised to protect her & that I owed her my life, but my heart is my own to give away. When I die, I'll repay her with my life, Kagome, but my life is mine own to lead."  
Kagome stared up at him, her wide violet eyes fixed on his. "Inu..." He cut her off again, silencing her with another kiss. "Gods, Kagome, I want you. I've never felt like this before. When I look at you, my heart feels like it's going to stop." Nodding, she says ' I feel like that too, but I couldn't tell you." He takes her hand in his, leading her away from the camp. Kagome swallows hard, but follows beside him. As they walk side by side in silence, she looks around her. "Inuyasha? Where are we going?" He glances sideways at her. "Just somewhere away from here. It feels too closed in." She smiled shyly, looking up at him from the corner of her eye. There seemed to be peacefulness on his face she had never before seen. 'Did I do that?', she thought. They came to a crest of a hill & Inuyasha stopped walking. Together, they stared out at the vast expanse before them. She sighed, it was so beautiful here. & The air was so clean compared to back in her era. As she thought to herself, she took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She felt him once again take her hand in his & her breath caught in her throat as he looked down at her. Her chin quivered as his fingers tentatively brushed against her cheek. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply. Slowly, their faces came closer together & he pressed his lips against hers again. Her heart thudded so strongly, she was sure he could hear it. Just as the sun began to rise on the horizon, she felt him stiffen as his body began the transformation from human to hanyou. She gasped aloud as his kiss deepened as he wound his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to him. She could feel the energy & power coming off of him. She shivered as his hands roamed down her body, making her feel things she had never dreamed of feeling. As he nuzzled against the apex of her neck, she moaned softly aloud. She opened her eyes & looked upon him. He was so beautiful! Feeling her gaze up on him, he opened his eyes. She watched as a small corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. Or was it a smirk? The heat rose to her face as his hand cupped her breast. 'Oh my Gods!' her heart was going to stop. 


End file.
